


Four is a Party

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Roommates, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: In an unexpected turn of events, Gideon and three other AIs are turned human. Since the Bureau has never dealt with this situation before, they get the four of them (and Gary) a house to share.Four AIs (and Gary) learning to be human, with their respective Captains and team Legends coming in and out…works as well as you think.





	Four is a Party

“Before we go on, as the new Director of the Time Bureau, I feel I should update you all on the current happenings.” Ava took a deep breath to continue but Sara cut her off.

“We know what happened. The Vanishing Point happened, again.” She threw her hands up. “Gideon turned human! The _Waverider_ is currently without an AI.”

“Meaning, we’re grounded.” Ray sighed loudly.

“Probably better for the timeline anyway,” Eve said, throwing them all a nasty look. “Besides, Gideon was not the only one affected. So was my Gilbert. And you didn’t even let me see him!”

“The Bureau determined that given the urgency and seriousness of the situation we had to act fast. As of yet, our technical staff has no way of reversing the process. So, we have decided to help them settle in. As humans.”

“The best place for Gideon to be is on the _Waverider_ ,” Rip finally spoke up. Needless to say, he had not been happy when he had boarded his old ship and found his dearest friend missing. Even more unhappy that no one had thought to tell him earlier. Just because he decided to retire after the demise of Mallus didn’t mean he didn’t want to be left out of the loop. He had offered his services as a consultant to the Time Bureau for a reason. Now his days were spent between meeting with the Bureau and catching up with Professor Stein and his grandson.

“And for Gilbert to be with me. I’m all he knows,” Eve said. For once, the ex-Time Masters were on the same page.

Ray moved out of the way to avoid the hustle and bustle of the Time Bureau. He and Sara had been the only ones to represent the Legends at this meeting. “Where are the other Captains? Because there were other ships there at the Vanishing Point during the accident.”

“There are no other Captains,” Ava disclosed. “Yes, two other AIs were turned human, bringing the total count of those affected to four. The names are Garfield of the _Helix_ and a John Doe. The AI – human, was unable to tell us his name. He seems to have experienced some problems with speech patterns. We believe this is due to the unstable way in which they were transformed into humans.”

“Yes, yes, fine. Can you just take us to them already? Gilbert needs me.” Eve wrung her hands together nervously like a worried mother. Rip placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She glared at him and he dropped his hand. He was just trying to be helpful! He knew the worry she felt. That compounded with the absolute guilt that he hadn’t known for two whole days what had happened to his beloved Gideon.

“Yes, not to worry. Agent Green has agreed to help the former AIs settle into their new house. In fact, he was quite insistent and now is planning on living with them,” Ava assured them all.

“Poor Gideon. All that testosterone. And Gary.” Sara shook her head at the thought.

“Gary,” Eve repeated quietly. She frowned and then turned slowly to Rip once more. “Seriously?” she hissed.

Rip spluttered and raised his hands in surrender. “I had no choice!”

“Someone want to share with the class?” Sara said, raising an eyebrow.

Rip sighed. “The reason Gary is so eager to be with the others is because he too was an AI once. One that turned human when I started the Bureau.”

“You turned your wife’s AI into a human,” Eve sneered.

“Human AI’s and multiple clones,” Sara mused, “is anyone a real human here?”

“We were short staffed!” Rip defended himself. “I made do with what I had and as Director Sharpe has clearly proved time and again, I wasn’t wrong to do so. She is rather brilliant.”

“She is.” Sara grinned and made a kissy face to her girlfriend that Ava pointedly ignored. They had guests!

“Wait, Gary was an AI?” Ray asked again. “But Gideon always said that she was the ‘most fun’ AI.” He made the air quotes around the words. “And Gary is…interesting.”

Rip dragged a hand over his face. “Gideon might have made a few personality changes before he turned human. Take that as you will.”

Sara raised an eyebrow. That was probably putting it lightly. “I’m guessing you all still want me to give Constantine a call to see if he can fix this mess?”

“That would be an affirmative. We are at a loss here at the Bureau. Maybe if science can’t help, magic can,” Ava said.

“Yes, good plan.” Rip hurried them along. “Director Sharpe, may we please see our friends now?”

“Of course.” Ava nodded and inputted the coordinates on her Time Courier. When the portal opened, they all stepped through – Rip and Eve hand in hand for moral support – only to enter pure chaos.

Ava’s jaw dropped and Sara laughed at the sight. Ray looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Rip and Eve only had eyes for their AIs.

There was popcorn upended over the couch and on the floor. There were candy and chocolate wrappers strewn out across the carpet. A bowl of fruit had also been knocked over and there was what seemed to have been a vase, shattered on the ground. The TV was on in the background simply adding to the cacophony. Then there were the AIs. A young curly haired blonde man was sitting on the sofa, grimacing at the sight in front of him. Another AI, dark haired and piercing eyes, laid out on the ground yelling obscenities. The last two, Rip and Eve recognized. Gilbert was holding onto Gideon’s waist, two feet off the ground as she shrieked at the man on the floor.

“You are, what the humans refer to as, a bitch, Gideon!” Garfield shouted from the ground.

“Say it again, I dare you! I’ll show you how much of a bitch I can really be. Gilbert, put me down! I’m going to kill him this time!” Gideon yelled, clawing at the arms wrapped around her.

“No, can’t let you do that,” Gilbert huffed and puffed. For such a small woman, she had such strength. “Gary, would you please stop cowering under the coffee table and help me! You’re useless!” There was a whimper in response from behind the tipped over table.

“P-please ssstop fi-fighting,” the young man on the sofa pleaded.

Rip stepped forward, took Gideon out of Gilbert’s arms, and held her tight.

“Let me go – let me – Rip?” She finally stopped struggling and gave in, hugging Rip fiercely. Meanwhile Eve checked over Gilbert for any bruises or cuts like a worried mother hen.

“Agent Green,” Ava called, stepping in front of the coffee table. She crossed her arms and looked as domineering as she could.

“Oh, hi Ava.” Gary popped his head up to look at them. “I didn’t know we were expecting guests. We would have cleaned up.”

“What the hell is going on here?” Sara demanded, hands on her hips. She had seen worse messes from the Legends. “What is with all the junk food?”

“Oh, well they wanted to experience being human, so I figured why not,” Gary said innocently.

“Captain Baxter, cotton candy is delicious!” Gilbert said excitedly. Eve’s eyes got bigger and she glared at Gary. How dare he feed Gilbert nothing but junk food!

“Well, if you got junk food, I hope you bought other groceries. I’m making you a salad. Immediately,” Eve said with no room for argument. Gilbert whined lowly and Rip could see why Gideon had always referred to him as her brother. They even looked alike with the brown hair, green eyes, and British accent.

“Are you okay?” Rip whispered, rubbing Gideon’s arms.

“Perfectly fine.”

“What was all the yelling about? And this mess in here?” Ray asked.

“He started it!” Gideon yelled, pointing at the man on the floor.

“Hardly!” he scoffed. “She did.”

“This is Garfield,” Ava explained. “He was one of the other AIs at the Vanishing Point.”

“Yes. Abandoned and broken after the last time Gideon was there,” he said with grave annoyance. Gideon lunged for him, only held back by Rip.

“If you want to blame someone, blame me. What happened there was on my orders,” Rip said sternly.

“Believe me, I do.”

Gideon practically growled at him and it took both Gilbert and Rip to calm her down. Garfield grinned at her, almost trying to entice her on some more.

“Don’t worry about them. They’ve never really gotten along. Only a matter of time until they were at each other’s throats,” Gilbert explained. “My money’s on Gideon,” he whispered conspiratorially. She beamed at him in response. A smile that was quickly shaken when the young blonde man ran out of the room and up the stairs. They heard a slamming of the door a few seconds later.

“See what you did? You scared him off!” Gideon accused Garfield.

“I scared him off?” His eyes bugged out as he got to his feet and jabbed a finger at her. “This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t-”

“Okay, okay, you are all newly human with a lot of emotions you can’t control.” Ray stepped between the pair to defuse the tension. “Why don’t we take a deep breath and relax? I, personally, like to do some trust exercise, helps build some morale-”

“That was our John Doe AI, wasn’t it?” Sara said.

Gideon frowned. “John Doe? No, that was Hector.”

“You know him?” Ava pulled out her tablet, ready to take notes. “What ship was he a part of?”

“None of them. He was new, just made. He was meant to be on _Excelsior_ after they retired Gabriel. But they never had the chance.”

“No, someone blew up the Vanishing Point before then,” Garfield said with a glare.

Gideon glared back but didn’t make any moves to hurt him. She sighed sadly and leaned against Rip. “Hector was part of a new generation of AIs. To put it simply, he is my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Face Claims:  
> Gilbert-David Tennant  
> Garfield-Tom Ellis  
> Hector- Iain De Caestecker
> 
> This fic if continued will likely just be ridiculous snippets of their lives as the AIs try to adapt. Possible Constangreen if I continue.


End file.
